The subject matter disclosed herein relates to generation of substitute natural gas and power production.
Power plants are capable of generating energy from various hydrocarbon feedstock, such as coal, relatively efficiently. Technology may be used to convert the hydrocarbon feedstock into a gas mixture primarily consisting of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), i.e., syngas, by reaction with oxygen and steam in a gasifier. These gases may be treated, processed, and utilized as fuel in a conventional combined cycle power plant. For example, the syngas may be transmitted to a power plant that utilizes the syngas as fuel for powering a gas turbine to generate electricity. Alternatively, the syngas may be converted into substitute natural gas (SNG) prior to delivery to a gas turbine of natural gas combined cycle (NGCC) power plant. The generation of SNG from syngas is a complex undertaking with a multitude of steps and conversion units that may be costly to independently build and/or maintain.